headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
OG-9 homing spider droid
Category:ArticlesCategory:VehiclesCategory:Land vehicles | image = | continuity = Star Wars | type = Land vehicle | model = OG-9 Star Wars Episode III: Incredible Cross-Sections | class = All-terrain transport | manufacturer = Baktoid Armor Workshop | crew = Integrated droid components | passengers = N/A | armament = Homing laser (1) Antipersonnel cannon (1) | length = | width = | weight = | complement = | 1st = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) }} Description The OG-9 homing spider tank was a land assault vehicle developed by the Baktoid Armor Workshop and used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was first deployed during the Battle of Geonosis in the year 22 BBY - the first major battle of the Clone Wars. The so-called spider walker was a 7.32 meter tall armored vehicle designed to transport heavy weaponry across battle zones. It's central body was a spherical armored core that housed it's reactor systems. Though highly durable, the core was also the most vulnerable area on the OG-9. Breaching the containment core would result in a volatile explosion. The upper half of the sphere housed a comm and antenna/control receiver, which could be defended by way of a front-mounted anti-personnel cannon. On the bottom of the armored core was a homing laser, which generated a sustained laser ideal for boring through enemy craft, sweeping across troop formations, and wearing down shield generators. Locomotion was generated by four hydraulically powered leg lifts that were designed for all-terrain manueverability. Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels; Page 29 History One of the last crafts designed by Baktoid prior to it's dissolution was the OG-9 homing spider droid. The spider droid was initially an unproduced design intended for use by the Trade Federaton, but it was eventually sold to the Commerce Guild following strict Republic licensing regulations that arose following the controversal Battle of Naboo. The spider droid was eventually put into production however and used as a weapons transport vehicle during the Battle of Geonosis in the year 22 BBY. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) In 19 BBY, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine declared a New Order and established the first Galactic Empire. One of his first orders was the execution of the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which was carried out by his new Sith apprentice Darth Vader. With the demise of the CIS, droid production came to a halt and all droid-integration vehicles were deactivated. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) Notes & Trivia * Size: 7.32 meters tall * Maximum speed: 90 kph * Although these vehicles fall under the classification of droid, they do not possess long-term memory programs and are incapable of developing personalities such as can be found in standard droid models. However, all-terrain droid vessels do possess logic processors although their directives are usually fed to them via a remote central computer control system such as can be found on a ''Lucrehulk''-class battleship. * Are sometimes supplemented by DSD1 dwarf spider droids. See also External Links * * OG-9 homing spider droid at Wookieepedia References ----